This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Arthroscopic surgery is performed using an arthroscope, a type of endoscope that is inserted into the joint through a small incision. The surgery is performed through portals (or cannulas) in the body through which the endoscope and tools are inserted. Often the surgeon is working in small, tight areas.
It is common for surgeons to use sutures to secure soft tissues to bone, bone to bone, and tissue to tissue. Often when working in the small tight area, the surgeon may have difficulty distinguishing the suture limbs or tying the suture limbs without moving the tissue or bone.